¿Quién soy? ¿Quién eres?
by Eakeles
Summary: Al final de la Guerra Civil española, en una cárcel, alguien se hace una pregunta. Nyo!España y España.


**¿Quién soy? ¿Quién eres?**

Los sollozos ahogados y las palabras reconfortantes, intentando tranquilizar a quien derramaba esas lágrimas era prácticamente lo único que se escuchaba en las celdas de esa cárcel. De vez en cuando aparecía un guardia, observaba a los presos, hombres y mujeres, indistintamente reunidos, realizaba un gesto superior o de asco y se marchaba, aunque en algunas ocasiones, la mirada era de lástima y dolor, quizá conocía a alguno de los allí presentes, quizá ni siquiera quisiera están en esa prisión como guardia, pero eso no les importaba a los presos, la sombra de la muerta estaba demasiado cercana como para preocuparse de los carceleros, sobre todo durante la oscuridad de la noche.

Ella se encontraba en un rincón, alejada de los pequeños grupos que se estaban formando, a su lado, una mujer abrazaba a una niña, puesto que no debía tener más de quince años, que no entendía porque estaba allí y quería ver a su madre. Le estaba costando grandes esfuerzos no echarse a llorar ella también, porque ella, además de su propio dolor, sentía el de toda esa gente, el de todos los presos del país, el de todos los _vencidos_. Ella era España, bueno, la República española, en concreto, aunque ahora que la República había desaparecido se sentía perdida, sin identidad, su desaparición próxima. Una lágrima escapó a su control y cayó sobre su mejilla, se sentía tan impotente, había fallado a tantísima gente que ahora no podrían escapar a un destino horrible, pero sobre todo sentía que nunca quiso ganar, que nunca quiso hacerle daño a _él_ ¿por eso habían perdido? ¿Por su miedo a tener que enfrentarse a la persona más importante de su vida? ¿Por miedo a dañar a su _hermano_? Comenzó a llorar sin poder ni querer ya evitarlo, su debilidad había causado esto y merecía pagar por ello, pero no toda esa gente. Notó un brazo rodeándola y giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mujer que antes abrazaba a la niña, ya dormida, su aspecto debía de ser realmente desamparado para que alguien se acercase a consolarla, seguramente su aparente juventud aumentaba la compasión, era todo tan irónico.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes – dijo con una leve sonrisa – estoy segura de que no harán daño a una chica tan guapa como tú.

España sabía que la mujer no creía en sus palabras, ella tampoco lo hacía, nadie en ese lugar podía asegurar que fuese a salir vivo, pero agradeció el intento de animarla con otra sonrisa triste. Agarró su mano y asintió.

- Gracias – murmuró simplemente.

La mujer sonrió y se sentó a su lado con cuidado para no despertar a la niña en su regazo.

- Me llamo Ana, soy de un pueblo de por aquí cerca, ¿tú quién eres?

España no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, ¿quién era ella? Era una buena pregunta, ojalá supiese contestarla, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía una verdadera representación.

- Soy Isabel – dijo levantando la mirada un poco.

- Isabel, lo recordaré.

España sonrió débilmente, al menos alguien se acordaría de ella.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó la representación del país.

- Era maestra, daba clases en mi pueblo, pero parece ser que al dueño de la fábrica no le caía muy bien – se rió de su propio pasado - ¿y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Eres demasiado joven para haber participado abiertamente en la política ¿es por tu familia? – dijo mientras miraba a la niña, seguramente esa era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

- Luché en el ejército republicano – dijo simplemente, sin duda ese era uno de los mayores delitos que se podía cometer y era totalmente cierto, aunque no toda la verdad.

- Entiendo…

Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiese añadir algo más la puerta de la celda se abrió y todos los presos se giraron hacia ella. Un grupo de hombres armados se acercó y comenzó a examinarlos, buscaban a alguien en concreto. El miedo cundió entre los reos, todos sabían que los que salían de la prisión de ese modo durante la noche nunca volverían a ver el sol. Esta vez el procedimiento era extraño, normalmente leían una lista con una serie de nombres y se los llevaban, pero en aquella ocasión no se pronunció ningún nombre.

Un soldado, muy joven, se acercó hacia donde se encontraban Ana, España y la niña, ahora despierta de nuevo. Se detuvo ante ellas y posó sus ojos negros sobre los verdes de España, al instante llamó otro joven, un superior pese a su edad, para que se acercase. España no necesitó que se acercase para saber de quién se trataba, lo había reconocido en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la celda. Se miraron fijamente, ninguno dijo una sola palabra, pero todos los que se encontraban presentes en la celda, tanto soldados como prisioneros, percibieron algo demasiado profundo entre ellos y nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio, ni siquiera se escuchó un sollozo, solo el viento corriendo por la sala. Fue él quien rompió el contacto visual para hacer un gesto afirmativo hacia donde esperaban los altos mandos, todos superaban la cuarentena.

Un grupo de tres soldados se acercó a España y la levantaron para llevársela, antes de que fuesen capaces de levantarla a la castaña le dio tiempo a susurrar una despedida.

- Yo también te recordaré, Ana.

Cuando los soldados abandonaron la celda ninguno de los presos sabían que pensar sobre lo sucedido, pero todos tenían algo muy claro, habían compartido prisión con alguien muy importante y enseguida se empezaron a escuchar especulaciones sobre quien podría ser esa joven, no podían evitarlo era una buena manera de evitar pensar en sus trágicos destinos. Sin embargo, solo Ana, tenía la certeza de que esa joven, no eran tan joven, la mirada que había recibido y el encuentro con el otro joven le había llevado a una conclusión, la _patria_.

Abandonaron la prisión sin decir ni una sola palabra, España podía notar que los soldados se sentían incómodos, seguramente les habían dicho quien era ella y la vital importancia de que su traslado a donde sea que la llevaran, se llevar a cabo con total discreción y seguridad, ¿cómo si fuese a ir a alguna parte? ¿Qué sentido tenía representar a un país en el exilio? Ni que fuese a abandonar a quienes realmente habían creído y luchado por ella. La introdujeron en la parte trasera de una camioneta y se aseguraron de que todas las vías de escape habían desaparecido, después cerraron la puerta y la sumergieron en la oscuridad.

El viaje duró apenas un par de horas, lo que tardaron en llegar a Madrid, pero había dado tiempo a que los primeros rayos de sol apareciesen cuando se detuvieron frente al Palacio del Pardo. La condujeron por los pasillos que ella conocía perfectamente hasta llegar a un despacho. Allí se encontraba la persona más odiada por la castaña en esos momentos, Francisco Franco, el _salvador_ de España, que paradójico. Junto a él se encontraba el mismo hombre que la había reconocido en la celda, tan similar a ella, ambos castaños, ambos de ojos verdes, ambos de piel tostada, pero con miradas tan diferentes, un desconocido para ella…, él era _la otra España_, el Régimen español, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, su _hermano_, su otro yo, y juntos Isabel y Antonio formaban _España_. Isabel quería gritarle ¿quién eres tú? ¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano? Pero no lo hizo.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí – comenzó el dictador dirigiéndose a la castaña. Era la primera persona en hacerlo desde su salida de la prisión – tanto España como yo temíamos por ti, en manos de esos salvajes _rojos_, pero ahora estás aquí con nosotros, _España_ es una de nuevo.

Querría gritarle que no se alegrase tanto de haber reunido a las dos representaciones del país en un mismo techo, que eso no significaba que gobernase a todo el país, que ella era una de esos _rojos_ a los que odiaba, que ella era _La República_ y que, a pesar de no querer hacer daño a más compatriotas, nunca dejaría de combatir para recuperar las libertades y los derechos de su gente.

No abrió la boca ni dirigió ni una sola palabra a su nuevo jefe durante todo el tiempo que habló, lo único que podría conseguir sería empeorar la situación hacia los _vencidos_ y eso era lo único que le importaba ahora, pero le estaba costando, el hombre no dejaba de dirigirse a Antonio como si solo él fuese la representación de España, como si ella solo fuese un simple accesorio, eso la enervaba, aunque tenía que reconocer que no había sido el único de sus jefes en tomarlo así, pero se suponía que habían avanzado. Finalmente el hombre terminó.

- Quizá España pueda acompañarte a vuestro nuevo hogar, estoy seguro de que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar.

La representación masculina hizo un saludo militar antes de salir de la habitación, por el contrario la representación femenina se limitó a disimular una mueca de asco. No se dirigieron la palabra hasta que llegaron a su nueva residencia, demasiado cerca de la del dictador para el gusto de la castaña, pero no podía quejarse, ahora ella no tenía ningún derecho. El castaño cerró la puerta y volteó su mirada hacia su _hermana_, aunque no pudo ni siquiera decir una palabra, ella se le adelantó, con una acusación muy dura.

- Traidor.

No hacía falta nada más, una sola palabra cargada de reproche, decepción y desprecio. Eso logró enfadar al hombre que también le respondió.

- ¿Y qué hubieses hecho en mi lugar? – gritó enfurecido – mientras tú estabas cómodamente con tu trasero a salvo en Madrid, yo estaba en Canarias, me hubiera gustado verte allí.

- ¿Qué te crees, qué yo no he luchado? – gritó ella también – pero claro, la diferencia está en que sois unos malditos salvajes…

- Te recuerdo que fuisteis _vosotros _los que quemasteis iglesias y perseguisteis curas por _vuestra _zona.

- Y luego, cuando el Gobierno tomó el control de la situación, fusilamos a todos esos revanchistas, sin embargo _tus_ jefes se jactaban de haber _enseñado a las mujeres de esos rojos lo que es un hombre de verdad_.

- ¡Cómo que los _tuyos _no cometieron salvajadas! Bombardearon un montón de ciudades.

- ¿Y yo tengo que recordarte Guernica? – siguió la discusión la española – porque eso fue un bombardeo a población civil.

- ¡Fueron los alemanes! Allí no tuvimos nada que ver- se defendió indignado Antonio.

- ¡Claro! Cómo que no te estaban ayudando a ti, con esos _traidores_ italianos.

- ¿Te olvidas de Rusia? Aunque claro, tú preferías darles todo nuestro dinero a esos _comunistas_ antes que los propios españoles lo tocásemos, muy propio de ti.

Las dos representaciones de España se miraron con ojos en llamas, cualquier persona ajena a ellos hace tiempo que habría salido corriendo, pero no ellos, su carácter guerrero aparecía de vez en cuando y cuando lo hacía, más te valía no estar cerca de ellos.

- Además, no es mi culpa, que Francia e Inglaterra te ignoraran cuando les pediste ayuda – añadió Antonio dándole donde más le dolía a Isabel, la no intervención de las potencias europeas, así que ella también apuntó donde dolía.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Badajoz? – preguntó en un siseo furioso.

Antonio se mordió el labio con fuerza, ese había sido un golpe bajo, la matanza de Badajoz era algo de lo que no se sentía para nada orgulloso, pero no iba a rendirse.

- Estábamos en guerra… - comenzó.

- ¡Y por eso te cargaste a toda esa gente que lo único que había hecho era proteger su ciudad! ¡Por eso los encerraste como ganado en la plaza de toros y los fusilaste! Y para colmo pretendiste ocultarlo – gritó enfurecida la castaña.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Paracuellos? – atacó ahora el ojiverde - ¿te has olvidado de eso?

Ahora fue el turno de la joven para avergonzarse y buscar una justificación a eso.

- El gobierno no sabía nada de eso…

Isabel miró a los ojos de su _hermano_, brillaban como los suyos, la mirada de Antonio también se posó sobre la de ella. Los dos suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué hacemos esto? – preguntó Antonio apartando la mirada avergonzado de su otro yo – deberíamos estar unidos.

- No lo sé – respondió Isabel – quizá debíamos soltar todo lo que nos habíamos estado guardando durante estos tres años.

Y es que habían estado tres años sin verse el uno al otro, solo escuchando los rumores y barbaridades que cometían, solo escuchando comentarios negativos y desprecio acerca del otro. Quizá se habían dejado influenciar, quizá, habían intentado justificarse a sí mismos.

- Te he echado de menos – confesó Antonio – aunque es complicado, quería verte, pero tenía miedo de lo que te harían si te capturaban, aunque al final no ha sido tan malo.

- Yo también te he echado de menos y, bueno, me pasaba algo parecido, aunque estaba claro cómo iba a terminar esto desde hacía tiempo.

- Tenemos que estar unidos, no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar nunca más. No quiero sentir como me arrebatan la mitad de mí – murmuró Antonio agachando la mirada y apretando los puños.

Isabel miró a su hermano, sus emociones tan parecidas ¿cómo habían llegado a eso? Había sido una guerra entre hermanos, todo el mundo tenía amigos, conocidos, familiares en el otro bando, era todo tan complicado.

- Era por el sentimiento de representar a solo una parte de un todo – dijo Isabel acercándose a su hermano para abrazarlo – pero… aunque igual no pensemos lo mismo ahora, te quiero, hermano, siempre hemos estado juntos, y eso no lo puede cambiar ni siquiera esta maldita guerra.

Antonio correspondió al abrazo de su hermana.

- Prométeme que a partir de ahora hablaremos las cosas, para que no se nos vayan de las manos, podemos reconstruirnos y…

Isabel colocó su mano sobre los labios del castaño para detenerle.

- Es demasiado pronto, las heridas siguen abiertas – dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre la cintra con gesto de dolor – y muchas más se van a abrir todavía, no creo que podamos reconstruirnos hasta que acabe este régimen porque… ¿quién eres hermano?

Antonio miró a la mujer sorprendido, no entendía a donde quería llegar su _hermana_, pero pensó la respuesta.

- Soy el Régimen español, ¿quién eres tú, hermana?

- Soy la República española – contestó la otra.

Y ambos supieron en ese instante que hasta que la respuesta a esa pregunta fuese la misma no conseguirían reconstruirse a sí mismos.

**Y hasta aquí.**

**No sé, no me termina de convencer, me parece que hay un par de cambios un poco bruscos, pero no sabía que más hacer con esta y me apetecía subirla, así que os dejo que valoréis. **

**Esto podría ser una especie de continuación de **_**Mi promesa**_** o una historia a parte, como queráis, pero se puede ver que tienen relación. **

**Preguntas que se os pueden ocurrir, o que a mí se me ocurrieron mientras escribía **

**¿Por qué Nyo!España es la República y España los nacionales? En realidad es fácil de contestar, la República, aunque no siempre, se caracterizó por sus conquistas para las mujeres, el voto femenino de las más importantes (tengo que escribir algo con Clara Campoamor ahora que lo pienso) y dentro de ejército republicano se permitió el alistamiento de mujeres, aunque no sé en qué momento, esto se derogó, os dejo a vuestra imaginación las razones. Además, el franquismo fue un claro retroceso para estos derechos, con solo deciros que si una mujer quería abrir una cuenta en el banco debía pedirle permiso al marido o al padre os lo podéis imaginar, de ahí el trato que recibe Isabel de Franco.**

**¿Por qué hermanos va en cursiva? Pues no son exactamente hermanos, son la misma representación del país, son el mismo territorio, pero no encuentro una forma mejor de expresarlo.**

**¿Quién es Ana? Ana es una víctima común de la represión, le he dado ese nombre porque es muy popular en España. Una maestra, un maestro, un alcalde, o un hijo de **_**rojo**_** (la situación de la niña) que es denunciado por un vecino del pueblo con el que se lleva mal, por envidia a lo que sea, las nuevas autoridades ni siquiera se molestaban en comprobar si la denuncia era cierta en muchos casos. Y por si os lo preguntáis también, sí, es cierto que en las cárceles estaban mezclados hombres y mujeres, no sé si en todas, pero en algunas al menos así era.**

**¿Qué es todo lo que se recriminan en la discusión los dos España? Bueno, aquí tengo que ir por partes.**

**- Madrid y Canarias: la rebelión militar comenzó en Melilla, y el golpe militar que se produjo después triunfó en algunas zonas del país, pero en otras fue aniquilado sin miramientos, Madrid y Canarias son puntos opuestos, prácticamente todas las islas apoyaron a los golpistas, mientras que Madrid fue bastión republicano hasta el final de la guerra (de hecho las tropas nacionales nunca fueron capaces de entrar en la capital y no fue hasta que ganaron la guerra en el resto de España que los madrileños firmaron la rendición). Dependiendo de la zona en la que te encontrabas cuando tuvo lugar el levantamiento la gente se vio obligada a unirse a un bando u al otro.**

**- Anticlericalismo: durante los primeros momentos de la guerra el Gobierno de la República no daba abasto y se produjeron muchos excesos y venganzas personales, muchos sacerdotes y monjas de la zona republicano fueron asesinados y violados, así como se quemaron numerosas iglesias, sin embargo en cuanto el Gobierno volvió a tomar las riendas se fusilaron a los autores de esas barbaridades.**

**- Violaciones masivas: las autoridades nacionales las promovieron entre sus tropas, hay grabaciones. **

**- Bombardeos sobre poblaciones: los republicanos bombardearon ciudades como Zaragoza, Sevilla o Valladolid, cuando estas pasaron a manos nacionales.**

**- Bombardeo de Guernica: Guernica, en el norte de España, sufrió un bombardeo por parte de la Legión Condor alemana, aliados de los nacionales, es famoso por el cuadro pintado por Picasso en su honor. Lo significativo de este bombardeo es que la ciudad fue utilizada por blanco de pruebas de los alemanes en vistas a lo que posteriormente sería la II Guerra Mundial. No se sabe exactamente el número de víctimas, aunque fueron amplificados por los medios británicos en su guerra fría particular con Alemania, sin embargo, sí que prácticamente el 100% de la ciudad fue destruido, sin embargo símbolos, como el Árbol de Guernica siguieron en pie. Las tropas nacionales tomaron poco después la ciudad y recibieron un gran golpe al comprobar el estado de la ciudad, además acusaron a los republicanos del bombardeo y solo mucho tiempo después reconocieron la autoría alemana.**

**- Aliados de ambos bandos: las potencias europeas de la época firmaron un Tratado de no Intervención, de manera que la guerra española se decidiera por sí misma, esto dolió mucho al gobierno republicano y es algo que todavía no se ha perdonado a países como Inglaterra o Francia. Alemania, Italia y Rusia firmaron el tratado, pero ninguno de los tres lo respetó, los dos primeros a favor de los sublevados y Rusia hacia la República, quien solo contó además con el apoyo de México. El "oro de Moscú" es como se denomina a las enormes reservas de oro de la República que desaparecieron misteriosamente, se supone que para pagar a los rusos sus ayudas en armamento (a un precio exorbitado), al final parece que el único apoyo real y desinteresado de la República fue México (snif, muchas gracias).**

**- Masacre de Badajoz: tras la toma de la ciudad por los nacionales, se produjo una ejecución masiva, prácticamente el 10% de los habitantes murieron por ello, entre 2000 y 4000 son las cifras estimadas, aunque los nacionales solo reconocieron 200. Los asesinatos se producía por las calles, incluso niños fueron víctimas de esto. Además se ordenó el encierro de los prisioneros, civiles la mayoría, en la plaza de toros y, sin juicio previo, se produjeron las ejecuciones. Se fusiló tanto a simpatizantes de la República como a sospechosos de haber participado en la defensa de la ciudad. Si leéis algo de esto es demasiado escalofriante.**

**- Matanzas de Paracuellos: por el miedo a la caída de Madrid, se produjeron "sacas" de prisioneros, estos debían de trasladarse a cárceles seguras desde la capital hacia zona afín a la República, sin embargo, no siempre llegaban. Aprovechando estas "sacas", estas se desviaban y se cometieron asesinatos masivos de prisioneros. También se estima que murieron más de 2000 personas en estas, aunque el bando nacional llego a cifrarlas en 10000. Fue sin duda la mayor acción de represalia cometida por los republicanos.**

**Y creo que ya está, sin tenéis alguna duda más, preguntad.**


End file.
